


Your Knight

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Character Death/s, Horror, M/M, Magic Realism, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: Eggsy got a toy knight as a gift from his father.The toy, unknown to all, was a magical entity named Galahad. After his father's death, Galahad pledged allegiance as a knight to protect and serve Eggsy as his master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in Tumblr. I moved it to A03 .

On the last day he saw his father, Eggsy got a toy knight named Galahad.

“I want you to keep him with you always.”

It was just like any action figure. The knight donned silver armor with a sword on the side and a shield on its back. It was not from any cartoon or comic that Eggsy knew about but he swore to take care of the toy since it’s from his dad.

——

When news of Lee Unwin’s death reached them, his mum was inconsolable . Eggsy hid in his room ,crying and clutching Galahad close till he fell asleep.

“I’m sorry about your father.” A soft voice echoed in Eggsy’s dreamless sleep.

It was Galahad. The toy knight stood at the edge of the side table and Eggsy sat up in alarm. “You can talk?”

“Among other things.” Galahad said . “ I am Galahad, at your service.”

Eggsy thought for a bit before saying.” What can you do for me, Galahad?”

The knight knelt,offered Eggsy his sword and recited his oath. “ By your father’s spirit, I will be to you faithful and true, and love all that you love , and shun all that you shun, and according to the world’s principles , and never , by will nor by force, by word , nor work, do ought of what is loathful to you ; on condition that you keep me as I am willing to deserve and all that fulfill our agreement was , when I am to you submitted and chose your will.”

Eggsy smiled through his tears and took the knights sword. He lightly tapped the sword on the knight’s shoulder and declared:”Okay then. I will have you as my knight , Sir Galahad.”

——

And so the toy knight served his young master. He never moved when other people were around. But with them alone, Galahad helped Eggsy in his house chores and homework. He also made it his duty to smite all the pests that started to gather in the house.

They soon moved to a smaller house in the estate. Galahad pummeled down more pests, but soon befriended a rat who he named Mr. Pickle.

When Eggsy turned ten, his knight gave him a coin that he found in some corner as tribute. Both of them sat on the rooftop to rest after all that running and jumping above their neighbor’s flats.

A month after Eggsy’s eleventh birthday, his mum introduced him to a man named Dean. They got along fine at first. But when Dean struck Eggsy , the man fell ill on rat poison. While Dean was recovering, an untended cigarette butt sets his bed on fire.

The man survived but he didn’t show up in the Unwin house anymore.

Dean was gone for good, but Eggsy’s mum told him that he’s going to have a baby sister soon.He confided on his knight and Galahad only nodded in agreement . They ought to find more coins for their growing family.

——

It was when Eggsy was twelve years old when the monster appeared. It was a man with no purpose but to kill anyone he fancied.

And the people in the estate hated this killer. For their neighborhood may have its own thugs and evil men, most of them would only kill for a living.

This one did it for fun.

The first body found was a young boy. Poodle’s little brother. Eggsy knew Poodle from Dean. They were both assholes, but Poodle didn’t deserve to have his little brother murdered.

Galahad, on behalf of his master , held a meeting with Mr. Pickle, Ms. Olive and other rats in the area.

The rats told him that it’s not for them to meddle in human affairs.

The second victim was another child. A young girl whom Eggsy knew from school.

The next three children weren’t from their area. The increasing body count was enough for the police to launch a city wide manhunt for the serial killer.

——

In his secret hours, Galahad searched for clues and looked after his young master.

When he was doing his nightly rounds, a boy discovered Galahad on top of the stack of crates. Fascinated with a moving toy, the boy grabbed Galahad and stashed him inside of his own backpack.

The toy knight struggled against the confines of the backpack. When he was planning his escape, Galahad heard shrill screams. He drew out his sword to slash his way out of the bag. This was a difficult task as he bumped around and toppled along with the books and other toys.

Everything around him was now red and wet with blood.

He had feared the worst as he finally managed to slip out of the bag. The boy died of stab wounds and was lying on the pool of his own blood. Galahad stood in despair at the result of his failure. The knight could only whisper an apology as he reached out and closed the child’s dead eyes.

——

In the morning, Eggsy and his friends Jamal and Ryan went to the supermarket to talk to the owner’s daughter.

“ You need to open the bins at night.” Eggsy wasted no time on his intentions. “The rats will help us catch the killer if you do that. “

“You’re crazy and my dad will ground me for life.” The girl exclaimed in surprise.

“It’s for a good cause and we don’t know who’s gonna be next.”

“Ok, I’ll do it. “ The girl pointed her fingers at Eggsy, “ but this better work or I’ll beat you up and feed you to the rats. “

——

There were now six children missing. Eggsy was one of them.

With their hands and feet tied, they lay on the cold ground to wait. Their prison was inside a large underground basement under an abandoned hospital. Each had a different story of how they ended up in here.

For Eggsy, he was walking home from school when an arm pulled him in a dark corner. Someone covered his nose with a cloth soaked in chloroform and fell unconscious. 

Galahad was not with him.

“Let’s not panic.” A boy in a posh uniform,who goes by the name Harry, struggled in his binds.” I think I can get us out of here. “

“I have a knife in my shoe. Hid it there just in case.” a dark haired girl squirmed closer to Harry, moving her feet near his hands.

“Cut my cords next. “ Another girl, named Roxy, muttered to them. “ I know how to fight.”

“ You can’t fight,you idiot.”

“ Shut up. I don’t want to die.”

They were arguing when Eggsy saw a flash of silver in the dark. It was his knight.

He crawled towards the dark corner, moving his bound hand for Galahad to cut.

Then the killer came just as Harry was about to slash the rope on Roxy.

They screamed in horror as the man took the knife from Harry and stabbed the boy with it.

Shocked and bleeding, Harry was then dragged out of the room.

The children kept on crying as the door shut with a loud bang.

“Galahad , hurry.” Eggsy whispered in distress.

“I will never fail you , Master Unwin. “ His knight swore as he hacked his sword against the ropes.

Rats appeared through the cracks and came upon the children to chew on the ropes . After realizing that the rats were there to help, the children stopped their screaming.

When they broke free, they searched for any weapons they could find. There were rocks and sticks. Eggsy didn’t carry any weapon, but only held Galahad close to him.

“I’m fucking scared. “A boy said while clutching his stick. The plan was for them to gang up on the man and hope one of them would be able to hit a fatal blow.

“We all are.” Roxy held the door that would take them to their killer.

“But if we don’t do this , we’re all going to die.”

Roxy opened the door and they ran.

——

They entered into a room with a furnace. The killer was opening Harry’s cavity with his scalpel.

Taking advantage of the man’s distraction, Roxy beat his head with a rock . Two other boys gripped the man’s legs.

Some of the children, including Eggsy grabbed other surgical tools on the tray . With manic desperation and fury, they came upon their killer with his own knives.

One of the boys died in an instant as the man thrust the scalpel to his temple. Galahad jumped on the killer’s shoulder and pierced the man’s eye with his sword.

“Galahad!!!” Eggsy cried in horror as the man threw his toy knight into the furnace. Forgetting the ensuing carnage, he dropped his blade to find a poker to retrieve his toy.

He took out the burning toy and blew out the fires.

But it was too late. Galahad’s legs and arms had melted away.

His knight was telling him something and Eggsy bent down to hear Galahad’s final wish.

—-

The killer was now dead. Out of the six children kidnapped, only four of them remained.

The dark haired girl, Gaz, kept on cutting the man’s dead body. Another survivor, a boy named Charlie, sat on the floor to bandage his arm wound.

Roxy wiped Eggsy’s bloodied hands with a wet cloth. She stared at Harry’s body sewn shut and kept her thoughts to herself.

They were never going to be the same again.

——

It was Charlie who contacted the cops of their whereabouts. The paramedics came in with the police and carried the deceased inside the ambulance.

Eggsy stared at one of the sheet covered corpses and turned around to wipe his tears away.

——

Eggsy spent his days in mourning for Galahad.

Sitting on the rooftop one afternoon , he grasped in his hand the coin that his knight once offered to him.

He raised his head . There was someone climbing up.

It was Harry. He looked healthy and alive, unlike the corpse that he buried his toy in.

“Why are you here?” Eggsy asked.

“It’s me.” Harry knelt down in front of him. “ Your knight, Galahad.”


End file.
